The Valet De Changy
by CalvinHobbesGatsby
Summary: Baldoin Moreau is the valet to Raoul De Changy. They've been friends since childhood and have always been as brothers. However, their lives change when Raoul becomes the patron of the Opera Populaire. This patronage brings Raoul back to his childhood sweetheart: Christine Daae. However, A phantom of great power is also unleashed and vows that Christine shall be his. (OCXMeg Giry)
1. Un

**I DON'T OWN PHANTOM OF THE OPERA OR THE LYRICS. I WANTED TO SHOW THE STORY FROM A DIFFERENT POINT OF VIEW**

July, 1856. Northern France.

"Come on Baldoin." Raoul called out to his friend as they ran on the beach. "You're letting me win."

"I am not, your're just too fast." Baldoin replied. Truthfully, he was letting Raoul win, but he didn't mind. Baldoin Moreau and Raoul de Chagny had been the best friends since they were old enough to walk. Even though Baldoin loved Raoul like a brother, their friendship was not by choice. Baldoin has been only 5 when Raoul caught him stealing from one of the family's summer homes in Marseille. Far from jailing the thief, Raoul actually took a liking to the lad and snuck him food all that summer, building a friendship between the boys. Soon enough, the de Chagny's discovered Baldoin by summer's end. Raoul's father: the viscount de Chagny wanted to see the boy given a sound whipping for his thievery. However, Raoul pleaded on his behalf and his mother: the viscountess talked her husband out of it. Raoul was a lonely boy and except for other boys in his same social class, he had very few friends. The viscountess convinced her husband to condemn Baldoin to a life of indentured servitude as Raoul's playmate. Baldoin had not objected since being forced to play with a boy his age was much more preferable to being whipped in the town square. As the years passed, Raoul and Baldoin had become as close as brothers. As they continued to run, Raoul continued to tease his friend.

"I'm still winning..." he shouted as he suddenly stopped in his tracks. Baldoin also stopped running to see what had stolen young Raoul's attention. A few feet off in the sand, was a beautiful girl only a year or so younger then they. She had porcelain skin and long curly brown hair and around her neck was the most beautiful yellow scarf Baldoin had ever seen. She was building a castle in the sand.

"Who is that angel?" Raoul asked, clearly entranced by this beauty.

"I do not know." Baldoin replied as a large gust of wind came up and blew the scarf right off of the girl's neck. She gasped in horror as it went into the sea. Without a moment's hesitation and before Baldoin could stop him, Raoul went into the water to retrieve it. "Please Raoul, you'll get your clothes all wet and he's gone..." Eventually, Raoul emerged from the sea with the girl's scarf in hand. As he brought it to her, she was entranced by this handsome lad who had saved her precious scarf from the mighty English Channel.

"Thank you monsieur..." The girl said as Raoul handed her the scarf.

"You're welcome miss..." Raoul replied, hoping for the reward of a name after his efforts.

"Daae. Christine Daae."

"Raoul de Chagny." Raoul sat down next to the girl and began aiding her in her castle building. They continued in this endeavor until the sun set and Christine bade the boy's farewell. As they walked back to their summer home, Raoul swore to Baldoin that he would win her love. At this, Baldoin took a king chess piece out of his pocket and handed it to Raoul.

"King's to you Raoul." Baldoin said. "Being your friend is always an adventure."

"Isn't it though." Raoul said smiling.

* * *

Over that summer, Raoul, Christine, and Baldoin spent every day together. Swimming in the sea, playing in the sand, and reading stories. As the summer progressed, it became clearer and clearer that Raoul was clearly smitten with "Little Lotte", as he had taken to calling young miss Daae. Baldoin himself knew very little about Christine, except that her father had taken ill and had come to the coast, hoping that the sea air would do him good. At night, he would tell Christine stories about a being called the "angel of music." On rare occasions, she would even tell Raoul and Baldoin of this celestial musician. Raoul, who was never quite one for fairy tales, merely considered this "angel of music" an invention of the mind. Baldoin however, was willing to keep an open mind and listened to Christine as she repeated what her father had told.

 _"As I lay in my bed, and the angel of music sings songs in my head._

 _The angel of music sings songs in my head..."_

By Summer's end, Gustave Daae had not recovered from his illness and decided to return to Sweden to give a final conclusion ert before he became bedridden. Likewise, The de Chagny family was returning to Paris so that Raoul and Baldoin would be properly educated as French gentlemen. On the last day of Summer, Baldoin watched from a distance as a Raoul and Christine bade each other farewell.

"Raoul, do you think I shall ever see you again?" Christine asked, trying to hold back tears and failing miserably as far as Baldoin could tell.

"Oh Little Lotte." Raoul said dismissively, although anyone could see that Christine's leaving had cut him deep. "We shall meet again because I would have it so, and my parents always give me what I want."

"But they're are so many lovely girls in Paris, what if you forget about me?" Christine feared as Raoul scoffed at the very idea.

"Forget you? Such a thing is far easier said than done, Little Lotte." He assured her. Christine and Raoul embraced deeply as Baldoin watched with tears for his friend. Suddenly, Christine began to sing as she often did, for she had a decent voice. With training, she could probably be quite elegant.

 _"Think of me, think of me fondly_

 _When we've said goodbye_

 _Remember me once in a while_

 _Please promise me, you'll try"_

Baldoin finally let the tears flow as a Raoul joined in.

" _We never said our love was evergreen_

 _Or as unchanging as the sea_

 _But if you can still remember_

 _Stop and think of me"_

It became truly beautiful though, when they both joined in together.

" _Flowers fade, the fruits of summer fade_

 _They have their seasons, so do we_

 _But please promise me that sometimes_

 _You...will... think...of...me..."_

As the childhood sweethearts parted, Baldoin spent the better part of that evening and many others comforting his friend who finally knew what it meant to not have something he wanted. However, as the years passed, Baldoin had a feeling that they were destined to meet again and finally many years later, they did.

 **THIS IS THE MOVIE FROM BALDOIN'S POINT OF VIEW. I APPRECIATE EVERY REVIEW THAT COMES MY WAY.**


	2. Deux

**I DON'T OWN PHANTOM OF THE OPERA OR THE DIALOGUE**

 _Paris, 1870_

Many years had passed since Raoul de Changy and Christine Daae had shared a summer together at the beach. In that time, much had changed. Raoul's parents had passed away. His father of Tuberculosis and his mother from cancer of the breasts. Raoul had inherited his father's title and became the 21st Vicomte de Changy. Baldoin Moreau had become Raoul's Valet and the 2 men were still as close as ever. Ever since Raoul had become a vicomte, Baldoin had accompanied him as Raoul rubbed elbows with the crème de la crème of French society, he'd even met the Emperor Napoleon III, and the Head of the French government, Louis-Jules Trochu. Eventually, Raoul had wanted to do something as vicomte just for himself. One day, he came into his mansion with news.

"Baldoin, my old friend. I've found it!" Raoul exclaimed. Baldoin looked at his friend and employer in surprise.

"What have you found?" He asked.

"My new hobby, you remember how I wanted to do something on my own right?"

"I do."

"Well, The Opera Populaire is being sold and it has been bought by those men who made it big in the junk business."

"Monsieur's Firmin and...Andre, I believe."

"Oui, They have been searching for a new patron and I volunteered to fill the position." Raoul said with delight.

"That's wonderful, I've always loved the opera." Baldoin replied, truly excited about the prospect of spending time at such a famous temple of the arts.

"We shall go in 2 days time to introduce ourselves along with the new owners." It took quite a while to calm Raoul down, Baldoin did feel happy for his friend. He was finally getting out of his parents shadow and being his own man.

* * *

2 days later, Raoul and Baldoin arrived at the Opera Populaire. Raoul had always preferred to drive his own carriage. Baldoin didn't mine, Raoul was always better and driving then he was. When they arrived at the Opera Populaire, they were greeted by Richard Firmin and Gilles Andre.

"Ah, Vicomte. Welcome." Firmin said as he shook Raoul's hand.

"Monsieur Firmin, monsieur Andre." Raoul replied courtesly. "This is my Valet, Baldoin Moreau. He's a wonderful man servant and a true friend." Monsieur Andre offered his hand.

"A pleasure Monsieur Moreau." He said as hands were shaken. As the 4 men walked in, they were greeted by Monsieur Lefevre, the former owner of the Opera Populaire.

"Ah gentlemen, please follow me." He said as they went into the stage where they saw men and woman dressed in fantastic costumes and singing praises of battle. " Rehearsals, as you see, are under way, for a new production of Chalumeau's _Hannibal_."

"M. Lefevre, I am rehearsing!" A white haired man complained. Baldoin could tell that this man was the leader of the orchestra.

"Monsieur Reyer, Madame Giry, ladies and gentlemen, please, if I can have your attention, thank you." Monsieur Lefevre said as everyone turned to him. "As you know, for some weeks there have been rumours of my imminent retirement. I can now tell you that these were all true, and it is my pleasure to introduce to you the two gentlemen who now own the Opera Populaire, Monsieur Richard Firmin and Monsieur Gilles Andre. I'm sure you've read that recent fortune in the... junk business."

"Scrap metal, actually." Andre corrected.

"And we're deeply honored to introduce our new patron, the Vicomte de Changy." Firmin said as Raoul presented himself to the crowd. As Baldoin applauded, he looked around and saw a familiar face among the slave women, he looked closer and he saw that it was indeed Christine Daae. Baldoin smiled and waved. To his relief, Christine nodded in his direction. However, Baldoin's attention was stolen by the angelic blonde standing next to Christine. She had such fair skin, such long blonde hair, and the deepest set of eyes. As Baldoin was captivated by this beauty, she blushed as she returned his gaze.

"My parents and I are honored to support all the arts." Raoul stated. "Especially the world-renowned Opera Populaire." As Raoul was applauded once more, a hideous woman came up to them.

"Gentlemen, Signora Carlotta Guidicelli: our leading soprano for five seasons now." Monsieur Lefevre introduced as Raoul gingerly kissed her hand.

"Bravo! Bravo!" Members of her entourage shouted as a pudgy man walked up to her.

"Signor Ubaldo Piangi. Our leading man." Lefevre pointed out as everyone applauded yet again.

"An honour, Signor. I believe I'm keeping you for your rehearsal." Raoul said gracefully. "I will be here this evening to share your great triumph. My apologies, monsieur." Raoul walked away from the crowd as Baldoin followed him.

"Thank you, M. Le Vicomte, once more if you please, Signor." Monsieur Reyer pleaded as Carlotta entertained delusions of grandeur.

"He love me. Love me, love me, love me." She stated as Baldoin scoffed. As he followed Raoul, he kept his on the blonde as the ballerinas began their dance. When she made eye contact with him, Baldoin bumped into a prop. The girls laughed as Madame Giry came over to him.

"Are you all right, Monsieur?" She asked as Baldoin collected himself.

"Oui, Madame..." He said as the blonde batted her eyelashes at him. Madame Giry saw this and grew like stone.

"My daughter: Meg Giry." She stated as Baldoin grew flustered.

"Oh, i'm Sorry...I..." Baldoin stuttered as he took off. "Raoul, wait for me...!" He shouted as he could have sworn he heard the beautiful Meg Giry having a laugh at his expense.

 **IS THERE A FUTURE FOR BALDOIN AND MEG? REVIEWS NEEDED.**


	3. Trois

**I DON'T OWN PHANTOM OF THE OPERA OR THE DIALOGUE. THANKS TO LEONIE FOR HER REVIEWS**

After their trip to the Opera Populaire, Raoul and Baldoin went to Raoul's favorite cafe for lunch. Over coffee, they discussed their opinions of the Opera house.

"I think that this will be a nice change for us." Raoul said.

"Absolutely, I've always enjoyed the opera." Baldoin agreed. "By the way, I saw an old friend of yours."

"Oh really, who would that be?"

"Little Lotte." Baldoin replied as Raoul's eyes grew wide.

"Christine! She was there?" He exclaimed. "I have to see her!"

"We can see her tonight after the performance." Baldoin promised trying to soothe his master who was in a fever. Even though they had not seen each other in many years, it was clear that Raoul still loved Christine above all other women.

* * *

Later that night, Raoul and Baldoin arrived at the Opera Populaire to see the latest performance of _Hannibal._ They both thought that the performance was quite good and thankfully, La Carlotta was nowhere to be seen. By act 3, there had been no sing of Christine and Raoul was afraid that he would not see her. Suddenly, Christine appeared on stage wearing a beautiful dress. Her hair was done up with flowers woven into it. She looked radiant. Baldoin was mesmerized as she began to sign the aria.

 _Think of me, think of me fondly,_

 _when we've said goodbye._

 _Remember me once in a while -_

 _please promise me you'll try._

 _When you find that, once again, you long to_

 _take your heart back and be free_

 _if you ever find a moment_

 _spare a thought for me..._

As she sang, Baldoin was brought to tears. He had never heard anything so beautiful in his life.

 _We never said our love was evergreen,_

 _Or as unchanging as the sea_

 _But if you can still remember,_

 _Stop and think of me..._

 _Think of all the things_

 _We've shared and seen -_

 _Don't think about the ways_

 _things might have been..._

 _Think of me, think of me_

 _waking silent and resigned_

 _Imagine me, trying too hard_

 _to put you from my mind_

 _Recall those days,_

 _look back on all those times_

 _Thinks of the things, we'll never do_

 _There will never be a day_

 _when I won't think of you_

As they watched, Baldoin saw that Raoul was captivated by Christine.

 _Can it be?_

 _Can it be Christine?_

 _Bravo!_

"Come Baldoin." Raoul said as the 2 men got up from their seats. As they walked, Raoul put his arm around his friend as they both began to sing.

 _Long ago, it seem so long ago,_

 _How young and innocent we were_

 _"She may not remember us"_ Baldoin remarked.

 _"but I remember her"_ Raoul continued.

 _Flowers fade, the fruits of summer fade_

 _They have the seasons, so do we_

 _But please promise me that sometimes_

 _You will think... of.. me!_

As Raoul and Baldoin listened to the end, their hearts were both uplifted by this angel of music. Meanwhile, beneath the opera house, another was overcome by beauty.

 **NEXT TIME, BALDOIN AND MEG MEET. REVIEWS NEEDED.**


	4. Quatre

**I DON'T OWN THE PHANTOM OF THE OPERA OR** **THE** **DIALOGUE. EXCEPT FOR BALDOIN'S VERSE, I DON'T OWN ANGEL OF MUSIC.**

After the performanc, Raoul sent Baldoin to find Christine. Baldoin searched throughout the opera house. Suddenly, he saw Meg Giry out of the corner of his eye. As they saw each other, the other blushed.

"Good evening, Mademoiselle." Baldoin said as Meg stepped closer to him.

"Bonjour, I never got your name." Meg said as she smiled at the valet.

"Baldoin. Baldoin Moreau." He replied. He leaned forward and kissed Meg's hand.

"Do you work for the vicomte de Changy?" Meg asked as they strolled through the halls together.

"Oui, i've worked for his family since I was a child. When he became Vicomte, he made me his Valet."

"My friend Christine told me that she was young, she and the Vicomte were childhood sweethearts." Meg said.

"They were indeed, I was there. Raoul actually sent me to find Christine. He wishes to rekindle their romance." Baldoin replied.

"I think I know where she is." Meg said as she took Baldoin's hand and led him down into the bowels of the opera house. There, they found Christine, lighting a candle in front of a shipping to her father.

"Miss Daae." Baldoin said as Christine turned and embraced him.

"Baldoin, it's been years." Christine said as she kissed his cheek.

"Raoul was enthralled with your performance." Baldoin pointed out. Christine was stunned.

"Raoul was here." She exclaimed as Baldoin nodded.

"Christine...Christine." Meg said as she knelt next to her friend. Baldoin could have sworn that he heard a strange voice say her name as well.

 _Where in the world have you been hiding? Really, you were perfect. I only wish I knew your secret Who is your great tutor?_ Christine smiled as she looked at the portrait of her father.

"Meg...when your mother brought me here to live." Christine explained to Meg and Baldoin. "Whenever I'd come down here alone... to light a candle for my father, a voice, from above and in my dreams, he was always there. You see, when my father lay dying... he told me I would be protected by an angel. An angel of music."

"Christine, do you believe?" Meg asked. "Do you think the spirit of your father is coaching you?"

"Who else, Meg? Who?" Christine asked as she began to sing.

 _Father once spoke of an angel I used to dream he'd appear, Now as I sing I can sense him, And I know he's here. Here in this room he calls me softly, Somewhere inside hiding. Somehow I know he's always with me. He, the unseen genius_

Meg and Baldoin were taken aback as they each found their voice. Meg's disbelieving, Baldoin's entertaining the idea.

 _Christine, you must have been dreaming...stories like this can't come true. Christine, you're talking in riddles and it's not like you..._

 _I remember Gustave Daae. He created new worlds with his strings...Who is to say there's no angel? I've heard stranger things..._

 _Angel of Music Guide and guardian - Grant to me your glory._

Meg and Baldoin were swept up in the angel's power as they sang in harmony.

 _Who is this angel? This Angel of Music, hide no longer, Secret and strange angel. He's with me even now. Your hands are cold. All around me. Your face, Christine, it's white. It frightens me...Don't be frightened._

Meg escorted Christine back to her room as Baldoin went off to find his master, still feeling like someone or something...was watching them.

 **NEXT TIME, THE VICOMTE REUNITES WITH HIS ANGEL OF MUSIC. REVIEWS NEEDED.**


	5. Cinq

**I DON'T OWN PHANTOM OF THE OPERA OR THE DIALOGUE.**

After the scene at Gustave's shrine, Baldoin found Raoul and told him where Christine's room was. Meg had given him directions. When they found the room, they found that it was being flooded with fans. As they made their way to the door, they were approached by Firmin and Andre. they were clearly looking pleased with themselves.

"Ah Vicomte." Monsieur Firmin said. "We've made quiet a discovery with Miss Daae.

"Perhaps we could present her to you, dear vicomte?" Monsieur Andre offered. It was clear that they were trying to suck up to Raoul, but he would have none of it.

"Gentlemen, If you wouldn't mind, this is one visit I should prefer to make unaccompanied." Raoul insisted as he saw Andre holding a vase of flowers. "Thank you." He said as he took the vase and handed it to Baldoin. "Come Baldoin."

"It would appear they've met before." He heard Firmin say as they entered the room.

"Monsieur, you have no idea." Baldoin said as he closed the door. Baldoin saw Christine at her mirror as Raoul cleared his throat.

"Little Lotte, let her mind wander." Raoul said as Christine turned to see him. "Little Lotte thought, _"Am I fonder of dolls or of goblins or shoes?"_

"Raoul." Chirstine said in delight as she turned around to see her former flame.

"Or of riddles or frocks?"

"Those picnics in the attic." Christine said.

"Or of chocolates?" Raoul said, making Baldoin's mouth water.

"I can still taste them." Baldoin commented as Christine chuckled. Only Baldoin would be so obsessed with chocolate. '

"Father playing the violin."

"As we read to each other...dark stories of the North.

"No. _What I love best_ , Lotte said, _is when I'm asleep in my bed." And the Angel of Music sings songs in my head The Angel of Music sings songs in my head"_ Christine and Raoul were in perfect harmony.

"You sang like an angel tonight." Raoul commented as they embraced. Christine took Raoul's hands in hers.

"Father said: _When I'm in heaven, child, I will send the Angel of Music to you_. Well, my father is dead, Raoul... and I have been visited by the Angel of Music.

"No doubt of it." Raoul replied. "And now we go to supper." Raoul had made reservations at the finest restaurant in Paris. _Le Ratatouille._ Their food was first rate and Raoul only went there on special occasions and seeing Christine again was definitely a special occasion.

"No, Raoul." Christine replied somberly. "The Angel of Music is very strict."

"Well, I shan't keep you up late." Raoul joked. Baldoin sighed, Raoul never believed in angels, he was actually agnostic. When it came to God, he didn't really have an opinion for or against him, but Raoul was careful with the opinions he did have, telling only Baldoin.

"Raoul, no." Christine insisted.

"You must change. I'll order my carriage, Little Lotte. Baldoin, stay here and aid Christine." Raoul ordered.

"Yes Raoul."

"No. Raoul, wait!" Christine begged, but he was gone. Baldoin shrugged his shoulders. "Um...Baldoin?" Christine said as she signaled that she needed privacy.

"Oh, of course. My apologies." Baldoin said as he stood outside her room. Baldoin stood there for a few minutes when he suddenly heard a man's voice singing.

 _Insolent boy, this slave of fashion Basking in your glory Ignorant fool, this brave young suitor Sharing in my triumph!_

As Baldoin listened, he suddenly heard Christine sing as well.

 _Angel, I hear you Speak, I listen Stay by my side Guide me Angel, my soul was weak Forgive me Enter at last, master_

 _Flattering child, you shall know me See why in shadow I hide Look at your face in the mirror I am there inside!_

 _Angel of Music, guide and guardian Grant to me your glory Angel of Music, hide no longer Come to me, strange angel._

Baldoin was so entranced by the music that he didn't notice Raoul coming up to him.

"Baldoin, what's going on?" Raoul asked as Baldoin took his ear away from the door.

"Listen Raoul." Baldoin replied as Raoul put his ear to the door.

 _I am your Angel of Music Come to me, Angel of Music._

"Whose is that voice?" Raoul asked. "Who is that in there?" Baldoin shrugged as Raoul tried to open the now locked door. _"_ Christine. Christine _!"_

 _I am your Angel of Music._ _Come to me, Angel of Music_

"Baldoin, break it down." Raoul ordered. Baldoin nodded as he stepped back and got a running start smashing through the door. As they went in, they saw that the room was empty.

'They're gone..." Baldoin observed.

"That's not possible." Raoul said. "There are no windows and they didn't leave through the door."

"Then how did they get out?" Baldoin asked. For once in his life, Raoul didn't have an answer.

 **NEXT TIME, BALDOIN MAKES A MOVE ON MEG GIRY. REVIEWS NEEDED.**


	6. Six

**I DON'T OWN PHANTOM OF THE OPERA OR THE DIALOGUE**

That night, Raoul and Baldoin returned to the De Changy estate. Neither of the men slept well that night. They were so worried about Christine. Baldoin tried to comfort Raoul, but to no avail. To have found his little Lotte after all these years only to lose her again was a deep wound for the Vicomte. When the morning came, Baldoin made his master a hearty breakfast, but Raoul seemed to only pick at it. Before Baldoin could say anything, a servant came in with a letter. Baldoin read it and was stunned.

"What's wrong Baldoin?" Raoul asked. Baldoin handed him the letter. Raoul read the letter and was incensed.

"Who do you think sent it?" Baldoin asked.

"It must be Firmin and Andre. I wager that they are trying to create drama for their opera house. Come Baldoin!" Raoul shouted as they fixed the carriage and sped off to the Opera Populaire. Raoul stormed in and he was quite displeased.

"Where is she?" He shouted.

"Carlotta?" Andre asked.

"I mean, Miss Daae Where is she?"

"How do we know?" Firmin asked.

"I want an answer, I take it that you sent me this note."

"What's this nonsense?" Firmin asked.

"Of course not." Andre added.

"Don't look at us."

"She's not with you?"

"Of course not."

"We're in the dark."

"Monsieur, don't argue, isn't this the letter you wrote?"

"And what is it that we're meant to have wrote, er...written. Firmin asked as he took the note and read it aloud."

 _Do not fear for Miss Daae. The Angel of Music has her under his wing. Make no attempt to see her again._

"If you didn't write it, who did?" Raoul inquired as Carlotta and her posse barged into the opera house.

"Where is he?" she shouted.

"Welcome back." Andre said.

"Your precious patron, where is he?" Piangi joined in.

What is it now?" Raoul asked.

"I have your letter. A letter I rather resent."

"Did you send it?" Andre asked.

"Of course not." Raoul insisted.

"As if he would." Firmin agreed.

"You didn't send it?"

"Of course not."

"What's going on?"

"You dare to tell me that this is not the letter you sent?"

"And what is it that I'm meant to have sent?" Raoul inquired as he took the note and read it aloud.

 _Your days at the Opera Populaire are numbered. Christine Daae will be singing on your behalf tonight. Be prepared for a great misfortune... ...should you attempt to take her place."_

"Far too many notes for my taste." Firmin and Andre said. "And most of them about Christine. All we've heard since we came is Miss Daae's name!" Suddenly, Madame Giry appeared with Meg in tow. When she saw Baldoin, Meg gave him a small smile.

"Miss Daae has returned." She announced.

"I hope no worse for wear, as far as we're concerned." Andre replied.

"Where precisely is she now?" Firmin asked.

"I thought it best she was alone." Madame Giry replied.

"She needed rest." Meg added.

"May I see her?" Raoul begged.

"No, monsieur, she will see no one." Madame Giry insisted.

"Will she sing? Will she sing?" Carlotta and Piangi cried.

"Here, I have a note." Giry announced as she held it up.

"Let me see it." Everyone shouted.

"Please." Firmin asked as he read the note aloud.

 _Gentlemen, I have now sent you several notes of the most amiable nature...detailing how my theater is to be run. You have not followed my instructions. I shall give you one last chance. Christine Daae has returned to you And I am anxious her career should progress...in the new production of II Muto, You will therefore cast Carlotta...as the pageboy; and put Miss Daae in the role of countess. The role which Miss Daae plays calls for charm and appeal. The role of the pageboy is silent which makes my casting in a word, ideal. I shall watch the performance from my normal seat in box five, which will be kept empty for me. Should these commands be ignored...a disaster beyond your imagination will occur. I remain, gentlemen, your obedient servant. O.G._

"Christine!" Carlotta shouted.

"Whatever next?" Firmin asked in distress.

"It's all a ploy to help Christine!"

"This is insane."

'I know who sent this: The vicomte, her lover." Carlotta accused.

"Indeed! Can you believe this?" Raoul scoffed.

"Signora, signora." Firmin cried. "You are our star, and always will be." Carlotta ignored them as she began to pack her things.

"Signora." Andre cried.

"The man is mad.

"We don't take orders."

"Miss Daae will be playing the pageboy, the silent role." Firmin announced to a shocked room.

"Carlotta will be playing the lead." Andre added. As everyone followed after Carlotta, trying to convince her to play the countess despite the warning of Christine's angel of music, Baldoin sat on the staircase. He was trying to figure out what in God's name was going on.

"Are you all right?" Baldoin turned to see the beautiful Meg Giry standing next to him.

"Oui, thank you." He replied as Meg sat next to him. "It's just...a lot to take in." Meg nodded.

"The Phantom is always causing mischief for us." Meg replied. "I remember once when he hung our ballet shoes from the rafters, mama made us practice for hours after that." Baldoin felt for the ballerina, but he couldn't help but laugh. Before Meg could reply, Madame Giry came around the corner.

"Meg, we must go." She ordered as Meg got to her feet.

"Wait." Baldoin said as he grasped her hand. "May I...call upon you...from time to time." Meg blushed a deep red as she twisted her hair.

"You may." She replied as she filled off to join her mother. Baldoin blushed as Raoul ran up to him.

"Baldoin, we must go." He shouted.

"Coming." He said as he followed his master out of the Opera house.

 **NEXT TIME, WE SEE MEG AND BALDOIN ON THEIR FIRST DATE. REVIEWS NEEDED**


	7. Sept

**I DON'T OWN PHANTOM OF THE OPERA**

After the affair of the notes, everyone at the Opera Populaire tried go about their business as if nothing was wrong. The company was preparing for the new production of Il Muto, which was set to premier in a fortnight with Carlotta as the countess and Christine as the page boy. Despite her seclusion, Christine did consent to a single visit from Raoul. Christine was forlorn about the upcoming production, not because of Carlotta getting the lead role, but because of her "angel of music". Raoul was still skeptical that this angel even existed. He told Baldwin that it was either a stagehand playing a cruel joke, or a figment of Christine's imagination.

"What if someone or something really is haunting miss Daae?" Baldoin asked one night as Raoul scoffed at the idea.

"I have never known a man with more common sense than you Baldoin, but sometimes I fear you are a bit superstitious." Raoul chided.

"Perhaps, I would love to debate this with you further, but I am afraid that I have a fixed appointment." Baldoin stated as he went to get his coat.

"A fixed appointment, am I to assume that you are meeting with a certain ballerina named Meg Giry?" Raoul asked in a sly tone.

"You may assume what you wish, but yes." Baldoin replied. "I am to meet her at a cafe near the Opera Populaire." Raoul smiled at his friend's good fortune.

"I was beginning to to think you would never find a suitress." He admitted. "I am pleased for you."

"And I you Raoul, Opera ghost or not, your Little Lotte has returned to you and I pray that you do not let her go a second time." Baldoin remarked.

"I will do no such thing." Raoul vowed. "It shall take more than some man in a mask to take her from me." Baldoin nodded as he grabbed his coat and headed out.

* * *

Baldoin rode a horse to the cafe and saw that Meg Giry was waiting for him. She looked as lovely as was wearing a white gown and her golden hair hung down from her shoulders.

"Mademoiselle Giry." Baldoin said as he put her hand to his lips. "You look absolutely radiant."

"You look quite handsome yourself, monsieur Moreau." She replied as they sat down at a table. Once the coffee had come, Baldoin and Meg began talking and found that they could not stop. Meg told him how she had been born into the world of ballet and her mother had gotten her into the ballet at the Opera Populaire when she was old enough.

"It is quite clear that ballet is in your blood." Baldoin remarked.

"I do enjoy it, but I can not help wondering what my life would have been like if I had been able to do something else." Meg lamented. Baldoin proceeded to tell Meg the story of his life as well. How he had been forced to work for the De Changy family and how he and Raoul had eventually become as close as brothers.

"Do you ever wonder what would have become of you if you had not become the Vicomte's valet?" Meg inquired.

"Sometimes, but I have been with Raoul so long, I don't think I could imagine any other life." Baldoin replied. hey talked for several more hours until the sun began to set. Baldoin escorted Meg back to the opera house.

"Mademoiselle Giry...I was hoping that I may call on you again, when time permits." Baldoin asked nervously.

"If that is what you wish Monsieur Moreau, you may." Meg stated as she kissed him on the cheek and headed for the ballet dormitories. If she had looked back, she would have seen that Baldoin was as red as a ripe tomato.

 **SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO UPDATE. REVIEWS NEEDED AND APPRECIATED.**


End file.
